


Just a Jurassic World AU

by Iggysassou



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternative Universe - Jurassic World, And there was a stuck-up redhead with a casual sexy brown haired guy, I just had to, I love the movie and I love SP, It's a birthday present, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, Jurassic World Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle Broflovski is the manager of the world's first ranked theme park : Jurassic World. </p><p>Today is supposed to be just another ordinary day at work. All he has to do is close a deal, show his boss the upcoming attraction, and welcome his little brother and his cousin on the island for the holiday. Nothing too difficult, right? Right. Until things start to go wrong. Very wrong.</p><p>(Entirely based on the movie except I've tried to make it more logical so I tweaked it a bit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Jurassic World AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paramecie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Paramecie).



> My best friend and I couldn't stop ourselves from picturing Stan and Kyle instead of Owen and Claire, so I ended up writing this. It's basically the movie with SP characters, I just changed some parts that clearly weren't logical. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> ET JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ENCORE MEUF <3

As the elevator made its way to the first ground, Kyle went over the names of the three investors he was about to meet. He had spent weeks working on this deal, reviewing every details, learning everything hepossibly could about the investors, but he still had troubles remembering their names. Billy Oak was the tall, blond one, Sarah Kendrick the woman who clearly deserved more, and Todd Jones was the bald one. Hewent over his notes once last time, then put on a welcoming smile as the doors slid open.

“Welcome to _Jurassic World_.” He announces proudly to the three investors standing in front of him.

The park was doing great. Better than what his team had anticipated actually, but closing this deal would mean having some capital stock to invest in the research department, as well as in a new marketing campaign. _Jurassic World_ was already internationally known. It had received several awards, as well as a distinction as the "safest theme park in the world". There were about 20,000 daily visitors and most of the hotels were fully booked for the next three months. But it didn't hurt to launch a new campaign every two to three months, showcasing their renowned attractions such as the "T-Rex Kingdom" or the ever so impressive "Mosasaur's Feeding Show", if only to spike people's interest. And with the upcoming attraction, Kyle was pretty sure the investors' money would come in handy for a new campaign.

Kyle guided the three investors through the innovation centre, praising their lab searchers for their patience and dedication. "As you can see, our teams work night and day to discover new dinosaur species which will then become our future attractions." He stopped in front of a large screen depicting à DNA chain and turned to his guest with a smile. "So when you say you want to invest in an attraction, what do you have in mind?"

"We want something never seen before!" cried out Todd Jones.

"Something Impressive and unique," Sarah added, earning nods from her two colleagues, "we want to shiver with excitement."

Kyle chuckled softly as he turned back to the screen with a nod, "don't we all?"

He slid a finger on the screen, making the DNA chain swirl softly, and turned back to them. "Indominus Rex, a product from two dinosaurs. Primarily based on the T-Rex, our teams estimated that she will be over fifty foot long once fully grown."

That information earned smiles and curious looks from the investors. Todd was the first to voice out his thoughts, asking Kyle how the park had managed to get two different species to conceive this new "dinosaur". Fortunately for Kyle, the park's head geneticist Dr Butters Stotch stepped forward, taking a few minutes to answer the three curious guests' questions.

Kyle silently stood on the side, taking advantage of this welcomed break to take a look at his phone... And winced briefly at the reminder showing that today was the twelfth of May and he was supposed to welcome his little brother Ike and his 7-year-old cousin Tim. Holding back a curse, he quickly sent a text to his assistant, asking her to welcome his VIP guests. His mother would kill him for leaving his brother and cousin with Wendy, but he could not leave so close to closing this deal. Surely they could understand that.

Noticing that Dr Stotch was now chit-chatting with the investors, Kyle plastered a smile back on his face and gestured for them to follow him into a comfortable conference room to discuss terms and close the deal. After over an hour of discussions, Kyle finally left the room, a small, satisfied smile tugging at his lips. The investors had agreed to most of his terms and they seemed more than ready to invest in future attractions. Token Black, the park's owner, would certainly be pleased to hear that, and so would the employees. There had been rumours that if the discussions were unsuccessful, the park would have to slim down the staff. It had been nothing more than rumours of course, frequently denied by Kyle, but he knew doubts had remained. At least now they would all relax.

With this in mind, Kyle walked down the stairs, only to stop when he heard someone call his name. He raised his head with a small frown but smiled when he saw Ike and Tim waving at him, Wendy close behind them.

"Hello you two! How are you? How was the trip? It's been a while!" He said as he walked up to them, earning himself an annoyed look from his little brother.

"It’s been almost two years, stupid! And I thought we were going to spend some time with you, just like mom asked you!"

Tim pipped in before Kyle could reply, no able to hold back anymore and not interested in this fight. “When can we see the dinosaurs?! I wanna see the T-Rex and the velociraptors! Is it true we can ride baby triceratops?” His eyes were shinning with excitement.

Ike was still scowling but he forced himself to calm down, if only for his cousin’s sake. The little boy had been so excited to come, Ike had better not spoil everything. "When will we be seeing you? I thought you would invite us during your 'quiet week'?"

"I know, but something important came up and I just could not take a day off," Kyle replied, eyes flicking down to look at his phone as it rang. He then looked up with an apologetic smile and started stepping away, "But you know what? I'll make it up to you, we’ll go around the park, I’ll show you the backstage…” His phone rang again, insistently. “Uh, anyway, I’ll see you at dinner, tonight! Around 6- wait no, I have something," he winced a little then let out a hesitant sound. "Uh... Let's... Call each other, I'm sorry but I really have to go."

With that he answered his phone and left them, feeling the angry looks on his back as he walked outside the building. He would apologise later, for now, he was late for a meeting with his boss.

* * *

 

The park’s bright blue helicopter was waiting for him on the control room’s roof, ready to fly off to the Indominus Rex's paddock. Putting a hand on his well-trimmed and perfectly straightened hair to keep it in place, Kyle climbed on board, smiling at Mr Black when he greeted him. His smile froze when he noticed that his boss was in control of the chopper.

"I didn't know you could fly that, sir."

"Yes, yes, I have my licence!" Mr Black beamed at him, looking as happy as the day he had opened the resort. He laughed when his co-pilot grumpily reminded him it was not official yet and got ready to take off, while Kyle scrambled to put his safety belt on. The last thing he wanted was to do was die when the park was doing so well thanks to him.

About twenty minutes later, the helicopter finally landed on solid ground, much to Kyle and the co-pilot's relief. Their boss obviously knew what he was doing, but he had given them quite a fright when he had flown right into a flock of birds. Twice. In between those "little incidents", Kyle had unsuccessfully tried to tell Mr Black about the park's profit and costs, only to be told to relax and enjoy the flight. Now that they were back on earth though, Kyle wasted no time to tell him about his new attraction. He proudly announced that the group test had reacted positively to the new dinosaur, deeming it scarier that the T-Rex, and insisted on the fact that in-advance tickets had been sold for the next two months within the hour. The good news seemed to please the owner who could hardly hide his eagerness to see his latest dinosaur. Even learning about the three-months-delay in the construction work did nothing to dampen his excitement. Token gave an appraising look at the impressive wall that was still under construction, nodding at the safe-looking structure, then followed Kyle inside the control room that overlooked the paddock.

It was a large, spotless room, completely empty save for the control desk on the far end of the room. The wall looking onto the paddock had been replaced with thick bay windows, the thickest and safest available on the market. Once decorated, there would be wood flooring, large screens giving information about the dinosaur as well as comfortable chairs for the undoubtedly tired adults. However, despite the reasonable size of the room, only small groups of about 15 to 20 people would be allowed inside. The park had received complaints from visitors about there being too many people during the "T-Rex feeding time" which resulted in "disappointment and outburst" from the children who hadn't gotten to see the T-Rex eating a goat. Kyle and his team had taken those complaints into account and thought of this organisation to control the flow of visitors in the oncoming attraction.

A large security man was sitting at the desk, watching the screens in front of him lazily while he ate his lunch. He nodded at Kyle then straightened up hastily when he realised the "big boss" was with him but relaxed and kept to himself as Kyle was still talking and neither men took notice of him.

"As I said, Indominus is bigger than what we had anticipated. As a result, we've had to raise the wall which resulted in delay in the delivery, but this is all fixed now," Kyle explained as he walked to the bay windows. He stopped near a small panel and touched the screen, speaking in a proud voice. "The paddock itself is completely safe, we have, after all, the best engineers working for us."

Mr. Black made a non-committing sound then frowned slightly. "I thought there was two of them? In case one of the embryos died in the process..."

"There was, she ate her." Kyle replied with a somewhat tensed smile before turning back to look at the paddock. The proud smile Mr. Black had worn on his face all morning started to fade away, replaced by a worried look. He glanced at Kyle then pointed at the window on his left. "What about that?"

Kyle cursed mentally then cleared his voice. “She has taken a habit of attacking the window, our workers will replace it at some point today. The engineers are planning on putting an electromagnetic field to keep her from attacking it."

Token shifted uneasily. He remained silent for a minute or two, then stared at Kyle. "There is a man in the park, someone we poached from the navy... He works with some of the most dangerous animals of this park, doing some research, you might have heard of him. His name is Stan Marsh." Kyle pulled a face at the name but Token did not noticed, focused on the cracked window. The owner stepped forward when he noticed trees moving in the distance and gaped slightly as he caught a glimpse of a white, powerful body. "Oh Kyle… You never told be she's white. She looks terrifying, otherworldly...."

Kyle, still muttering to himself as he looked for Stan's location on his GPS, almost missed his boss' comment. "Ah yes, she has a depigmentation condition... Is that a problem?" He hoped not, the specimen had already costed a small fortune, now was not the right time to decide to put it down.

"No. She's perfect.” Token’s voice was soft, dreamy. “She'll scare children and give their parents nightmares." Only getting a glimpse of her had made him shudder, he could only imagine what it would be like to fully see her. She truly was terrifying. He straightened up to look at Kyle. "Do contact Mr. Marsh, I want his point of view on the paddock and the Indominus."

"Right away, sir." The last thing Kyle wanted to do was to see that man ever again, but his boss was insisting and he could no exactly tell him to fuck off and get someone else to ask Marsh to check the paddock.

The redhead waited for his boss to leave then resolutely made his way to his car. All he had to do was remain professional. That was something he could do, talk about work and nothing else. Certainly not about their disastrous date. Which was not his doing. He scowled at the memory and forced himself to chase it away as he drove off to Stan's so-called house. He pulled over as close to the house as he could, hoping he could spare his shoes from the mud, and mentally praised himself. He was in charge, he was in control and this discussion would only be about work. Everything would be fine.

As Kyle stepped out of the car, Stan raised his head from the bike he was repairing. He raised a curious eyebrow to see the ever-so-clean Kyle Broflovsky coming his way and stood up with an amused smirk. "Kyle! What can I do for you?"

Kyle forced himself to look at anything but the brunet's shirt that looked so tight, stretched over his strong body, and cleared his throat. "Mr. Marsh, we need your expertise on one of our attraction."

Stan smiled a little more and chuckled. "Attraction? Is that how we're calling it this time?" he cleaned his greasy hands with a dirty towel. "Do you want to 'expertise' this 'attraction' of yours in my bungalow?"

"That's not funny. I need you to come take a look at an attraction to make sure that it's safe. Mr. Black insisted on calling you even though l assured him l had planned everything."

"Oh come on, Kyle. It was a little funny."

Kyle glared at him. "Would you stop behaving like a child? I need you to come,” he ignored Stan’s snort, “to make sure everything is under control. Mr Black seems to believe that because you control dinosaurs you will know what to do about this one."

Stan rolled his eyes with a sigh and shook his head. "Control, control... Don’t you ever think about anything else? And l don't control the raptor," he added, walking closer to Kyle, "it's a relationship based on trust. These are animals, Kyle. Not just numbers and charts on paper."

"Thank you, but l know that. Now are you coming or not? We are on a tight schedule here." He bit back, hating feeling like he was being schooled by the other man. He had done a long college course, learning complex theories on market, stock exchange and how to grow one’s business through carefully planned marketing.

Stan threw his hands in the air with a heatless laugh and walked to the back of his house to clean his hands. "God, Kyle. Stop it with your plans and schedule! Live a little, that's why we never had a second date." He added, glancing back at Kyle to see his face. Which was priceless.

Kyle stood there, mouth gaping in shock. "How dare- we never had a second date because _l_ never wanted a second one!"

"Come on, Kyle. There never was a second date because you thought the first one through so badly, I was ready to ask you for my script.” He gave in an incredulous look. “Who goes to a date with a schedule planning anyway!?"

"Well, who shows up on a first date in board pants?!"

Stan let out a laugh, amazed by how far from reality Kyle was something. "Unbelievable, you're angry because of that? It's Central America, Kyle, it's too hot for a suit."

Kyle only glared at him in reply. Having met Stan a few times before their date, he probably should not have been expecting a suit or a nice pair of jeans, but the board pants had been too much. Especially when he had spent over an hour getting ready (just in case).

* * *

Kyle's last relationship had ended over three years ago and he hadn't been on a date since. Saying it had ended rather badly would be putting it mildly. As a result, Kyle had thrown himself into work to forget the pain, to stay away from his empty flat, empty bed that still held his ex’ perfume. For a while, he had been happy on his own. His work was gratifying and his mother had finally gave up the hope of him finding a husband. But one day, he found himself longing for someone to share his life with again. So when Stan Marsh, freaking handsome- no  _sexy as hell_ – Stan Marsh, tanned and muscled with his bright blue eyes had asked him out, Kyle had said yes without thinking twice about it. He had only realised once Stan had left that he had a  _date_ . For the next evening.

And then he had proceeded to start freaking out. Who wouldn’t after three years with no date, even more if you considered that his previous relationship meant dates on rare occasions, especially towards the end? He had no idea what to wear, what to do, what to talk about, he didn’t even know if he _wanted_ something out of this date! And so, as a natural reaction to his panic, Kyle had started planning. Because planning, anticipating was something he was good at. He had then spent over four hours carefully planning the evening, from what he would wear to what they would talk about. He knew what he would eat and drink, where they would go, he had booked a table... He had even spent an hour thinking about what might and what would happen. He had had the answer to pretty much every situations.

To sum it up: he was in control and he felt safe again.

That is how Kyle turned up thirty minutes early, wearing overly classy clothes even though he had tried to blend in the familial-looking restaurant. Two thin folders laying in front of him contained their evening schedule, which he had printed out to make sure they would not forget anything. Thanks to his planning, he felt safe and almost relaxed, but then he had seen Stan’s casual clothes and dread had pooled in his stomach. Was this a joke? Did he not take the date seriously? If so, why bother ask him out?

If that first start had been disastrous, the rest of the date had only gone downhill. Stan had smirked at his outfit, then stared in shock when Kyle had handed him their evening schedule. The man had taken a look at it then laughed in disbelief as he noticed that Kyle had even written down some topics they could talk about. Stan had then started teasing him, calling him a 'control freak' and reminded him it was only a date. Kyle had gone defensive and retorted that at least, _he_ was taking this seriously enough to take a shower. Stan had tried to lighten up the atmosphere by throwing in a joke about some rumours he had heard about 'a cold-hearted bitch that scared away any suitor' then realised at the face Kyle was pulling that this rumour was about him. After a few minutes of heavy silence, Kyle had paid his half, and left with a stingy comment on Stan's appearance, slipping in a hurtful remark on how he had heard that Stan was a playboy, who never took anything seriously and only cared about having fun.

After that 'date', Kyle had never spoken to Stan outside of work and avoided him like a plague.

* * *

 "… go now?"

Stan's voice cut through his thoughts and Kyle was brought back to the present, even more annoyed with the other man now. "Yes, but do get changed." He stepped up closer to him, managing to look down on him even though he was about 6 inches smaller than him. "She is quite sensitive to smell."

Ignoring Stan's amused laugh, Kyle headed back to his car to wait while the other man changed his clothes. After a few minutes (there was no way he had showered), Stan joined him and Kyle drove back to the Indominus Rex's paddock. Much to his relief, Stan did not try to engage in a discussion. These few minutes of silence helped Kyle gather his thoughts and by the time they got the paddock, he was back to feeling himself, the young successful park operation manager that had helped build Jurassic World.

As he stepped out of the car, Stan whistled softly at the impressive wall-structure standing in front of him. "What d'you got inside that? A T-Rex?"

"Something like that," was Kyle's only answer as he gestured for Stan to follow him up the stairs hanging on the side of the wall. "The Indominus Rex was created by our labs. We were supposed to open in March but she's bigger than what we had anticipated so we had to raise the walls." He led Stan inside the control room and headed to for the control panel.

Stan looked around him with a critical look. The room seemed safe, as safe as the T-Rex or the Raptor's view rooms. He took a few steps closer to the bay windows. They were evidently made from that same incredibly strong material that was commonly referred to as 'the unbreakable glass'. Yet, Stan noticed with a frown the large cracks on one of the windows. "How did that happen?"

"She sometimes attacks the window, we believe she's sensible to our thermic radiations, but so far she never managed to break it and we plan on installing an electric field around the windows to keep her from trying again."

An electric field was a good idea, Stan nodded at that, but he hoped the engineers would remember that some of the dinosaurs often tried to destroy them if they could see them. "Make sure your engineers hide the system, so that she doesn't destroy it, intentionally or not. By the way, what is she exactly?" He couldn't remember if Kyle had told him yet.

"She's part T-Rex, the rest is... Classified." Kyle answered, making it sound important -which it was- but he himself was annoyed not to know about what it was exactly.

"Uh, uh, so even _you_ don't know?" Stan raised an eyebrow, clearly amused, then scowled lightly, sobering up. "Anyway, how do you guys expect me to tell you anything if I don't even know what I'm supposed to review?"

Kyle shrugged. "I don't know, do your 'dinosaur thing'. Just like you did with the raptors so that you could control them."

"See? That's where you're wrong." Stan was still looking out the window, trying to see this 'dinosaur' the mad scientists had created. "I don't control them, Kyle. It's a relationship based on respect. It was an everyday work from the second they were born. I raise them, feed them... It creates a bond between us." Kyle was only half-listening to Stan's passionate speech. He had heard it before, on their 'date', when Stan had spent about an hour talking about his squad. It _was_ interesting, Kyle would be lying if he said it wasn't, but at the moment he was more focused on the angry text he had gotten from his brother for not being with him.

"How do you feed her?"

Kyle put his phone back in his pocket. "We use a crane. She started anticipating her feeding hours and nearly bit off one of the staff's arm. They all threatened to leave if I didn't ensure their safety. She's about to be fed by the way."

"She's smart."

"For an animal."

Stan rolled his eyes. What a typical answer for people like Kyle. Before he could comment, the crane started moving, bringing half a cow inside the paddock. Hopefully that meant he would finally see the dinosaur. "Is she the only one in there?" He frowned at the nod he got from Kyle. That didn't sound right. Animals raised alone were often unstable and dangerous, both to themselves and others. He had warned the park's managers against it many times. "You mean the only positive relationship she's been building is with that crane?" Stan asked, pointed at the object in shock.

Kyle stared at the other man, unimpressed. "What exactly do you want us to do? We can't exactly walk her." He turned back to the window, getting annoyed. "Where is she? She was right here."

Stan let out a forced laugh and stepped away from Kyle, inspecting the room. "Yeah? Where is she? I mean, a dinosaur her size can't exactly play hide and seek. Or maybe she's in the playground? Or maybe there’s a basement I don't know about?" That earned him a dark glare from the redhead before he started typing furiously on the small panel in front of him to find the Indominus Rex. Stan froze in front of the far right window while a loud sound rang through the room, announcing that the computer had not been able to locate the dinosaur.

Kyle felt like his stomach had dropped a few inches. "What-"

"Kyle? Were those claw marks always there?" Stan asked in a tight, controlled voice, stepping aside to reveal large marks on the side of the lowest wall, right next to the large door leading into the paddock.

Kyle paled visibly, his already white skin turning dangerously grey. "Find her. NOW." He ordered the shocked guard while he grabbed his phone to call the control room. There was no way he was leaving the room if that thing was outside. "John, this is an emergency, we might have an animal out of containment, give me the Indominus Rex' coordinates. Now!" Kyle started pacing nervously while his assistants scrambled to find the dinosaur.

" _She's inside her cage- no wait she's- what the fuck, she's right next to one of the walls, but outside the paddock according to-_ "

Before Kyle could get the Indominus Rex' location, a bloodcurdling cry came from the outside.

He froze, mouth slightly opened, and threw a panicked look at Stan. The other man had visibly tensed but he only brought a finger to his lips. He was an ex-solider, was used to those kind of life-or-death situations. Instead of cold fear, hot adrenaline was now pumping through his veins. Slowly, he made his way to the door while heavy steps mixed with terrified screams being brutally cut off filled the air. A loud, unworldly cry suddenly rang through the air. Everyone in the room crouched instinctively, expecting an attack. Instead, after a few seconds that felt like hours, the Indominus Rex seemed to move away from the paddock and into the forest. They all let out their breath and stood up.

Kyle finally took notice of scream coming from his phone, which was laying on the ground, its screen broken, and winced as he picked it up. "We're fine", his voice was shaking slightly but he managed to rein it in. "I mean, Stan Marsh, Andrew Sax and I are alive. The Indominus Rex _has escaped_ though. I'll try to make my way back to the control room. In the meantime, get a team ready to stop her and please stay calm. The park is prepared for those situations." He waited for his assistant's reply, spoke with him a little more, then hung up. "According to the tracking device on her back, she is heading east. I've asked them to send the coordinates to my phone, I'm driving back to the control room."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kyle!" Stan raised his hands and put himself between the other man and the door. "There's no way I'm letting you go outside with this thing walking around freely!"

Kyle almost backed down for a second then remembered _his own family_ was in the park and put on a determined expression. "I know. But I have to get back there. I am one of those in charge of this place, there are over twenty thousand people here, including my little brother and my cousin. There's no way in hell you're going to keep me from leaving this room." He raised his head, defying Stan from stopping him. 

Stan had his issues with Kyle (well, not that many to be fair, aside from the over-controlling, stuck up attitude, he quite liked him) but he had to admit he had some guts. The look he had would have made anyone cower in fear.  Stan briefly wondered if he would get punched if he actually tried to stop him then decided he would try another day. This was more urgent. "Then I'm going with you." Stan half expected Kyle to brush him off but he only nodded.

"Let's go then!"

Stan turned towards the door with a nod and raised hand, silently asking Kyle to wait quietly, just in case the dinosaur had decided to come back. He cracked the door open slowly, carefully stepping outside the room. He almost froze at the vision of horror he was met with outside.

Cars had been turned over and crushed, some parts of the wall, probably where a few of the workers had been working, had bloodied claw marks on them. There were wrecked pieces of metal laying on the ground, along with bits and pieces of flesh. _Human_ flesh. The smell of blood, of death, filled the air. Stan managed to ignore it, hardened by years in the military, but he heard Kyle gasp and almost lurch behind him. He turned around to help him down the stairs but Kyle had put his brave, "I'm in control" face back on and he walked passed him, quickly getting into his car which had miraculously survived the destruction. Putting the car in the parking lot had actually been useful for once.

While Stan tried to scavenge for weapons, Kyle got on the driver side and turned on the GPS on his phone. A red dot, further east from them, was indicating the dinosaur's position. She wasn't moving to his relief. As long as she stayed there, he was fine and so were his family and the visitors. Stan climbed into the car with what looked like a riffle in his hands. Kyle eyed the weapon curiously, not sure it would be of much help against that thing, then shrugged and started the engine.

Kyle was pretty sure this was the most stressful drive he had ever taken. Every minute of so he would throw nervous looks at his GPS to keep track of the Indominus thankfully, but they were soon back in the park without any bad encounter. It looked so peaceful and lively there, Kyle almost wondered if this crisis truly was happening. A sharp "Kyle!" from the ex-navy woke him up and he led him into the innovation centre, towards the control room.

* * *

 

The room quieted down as soon as he stepped inside, all heads turning to him. As far as he could tell, no one was panicking, which was a blessing. Someone was crying in a corner of the room but apart from that, his team seemed determined to help, if not somewhat frightened. Kyle raised his head, took in a deep breath, then spoke, in his calm and controlled voice. "I ask that everyone remain calm. We always knew something like that could happen one day and we're ready to face this together." His pep talk seemed to work as a few people nodded and went back to their seats. "Now, what is the situation?"

His assistant immediately stepped in, making it his responsibility to keep him informed. "The good news is we sent a team after her, they left about five minutes ago and they are tracking her down. The bad news is that she stopped heading east and she's heading our way..."

Stan cut him before he could say more, staring at the screen before he glared hotly at the people in the room. "There're going in there with non-lethal weapons?! Are you all crazy?!"

A deep, assured voice kept answered him. "We have already invested 26 million dollars in this animal and you would want to put it down, Mr Marsh?" Token Black stepped inside the room, looking as relaxed as ever even though Stan could see the way his shoulder were tended and his jaw clenched. Stan liked the guy. He was smart, cool, obviously cared about his animals and he was down to earth. But right now, he really wanted to strangle him.

"They are gonna get killed! She's ripped apart everything that's been on her way so far!"

"Those men and women are trained for those situations. They know what they're doing."

A voice rose from one of the screen, effectively stopping the argument between the two men.

" _She's close, about twenty feet_."

Silence fell upon the control room as everyone held their breath, staring at the large screens in front of them. The right screen was divided into sixteen smaller screens, one for each soldiers. They had data regarding their name, age, rank, health status and position on the island. They could even see what they were seeing, which was all the more nerve-wracking.

Two years ago, the park had equipped their intervention teams with cameras so that the information gained on their missions could later be used to help plan the next ones. At first, there had been complains about their right to privacy. However, they had quickly changed their minds when one of the soldiers survived a triceratops attack thanks to a guy from the control room who had noticed something moving on his right.

And today, the whole room was fixed on the sixteen screens. A crack from somewhere on the team's left had everyone jumping slightly. Stan grew even more tensed, raising his voice once more. “Get them out of there NOW!”

“You’re not in control here!” Kyle shrieked before he could stop himself. This whole situation was surreal. He was on the verge on panicking, terrified for the men and women out there, he had no idea where the dinosaur was or how to stop it and _there was nothing he could do about it_.

The chief's screen changed as he bent down to grab a large chunk of flesh. " _Shit. She tore away her chip_." The man stood up, his heartbeat increasing with fear. " _Everyone be careful, she could be anywhere_..." Something warm dropped on his arm. A quick look revealed two large drops of blood. The man slowly raised his head, heart racing, and yelled as the Indominus suddenly appeared from the trees in front of him.

Kyle felt his heart stop. _How had they not spot her?_

The answer came with a cry.

" _SHE CAN CAMOUFLAGE_!"

Then the man was dead, crushed by the monster that walked on him. A flat line appeared next to the captain's now black screen, accompanied by a loud ringing noise. The team reacted immediately, attacking the large dinosaur with their non-lethal weapons in the crazy hope to stop her. Cries of pain and terror filled the room, soon joined by the deafening sound made by the flat lines that were starting to appear as the team members were killed one by one, either crushed, eaten or flattened against a tree. Someone yelled for a retreat but it was too late.

Stan walked up to Token, hands rolled up in fists. "You have a GE M134 in the armoury, equip a chopper, get a team, and put her down!" He stopped a few inches from the owner, his voice dropping slightly. "And if I were you, I would ask those damn scientists of yours what they put in that thing. Because that's no dinosaur. That's a killing machine heading towards here and it's your responsibility to stop it." Just as Stan rushed into the elevator, another man stepped inside the room confidently.

Eric Cartman.

He was tall, slightly overweight (Kyle suspected his fat hid strong muscles from his days in the army) and he carried himself with a confidence that made Kyle cringe. Eric Cartman always had a smirk tugging at his lips, as if he was constantly planning onto doing something that would solely benefit him to the detriments of others. From what Kyle had gathered, Cartman was in the army command when InGen somehow managed to debauch him. Now he was head of InGen’s secretive security group, working on something classified Kyle had no access to. Whatever it was, Kyle felt like he could not trust this man. There was something about him made him uncomfortable and on the edge.

“Mr Black, I think you know why I’m here.” He smiled at Kyle as he walked passed him and stopped close to Token. “I’ve been working for two years on application for those raptors. They can hunt your dinosaur and take it down without any more human casualty.”

Token turned to Cartman, a frown replacing his usually relaxed features. “That’s not why we funded your program. Your program is to test their intelligence, to see how accurate those reports about raptors being able to communicate are.”

“Yeah well, that’s what we did at first, but then we also learnt something in the process.” Cartman paused dramatically, still smirking. “We discovered that they can be trained. They can follow orders. Just like my men can, except they are more deadly and they’ll find your dinosaur in no time.”

Kyle was absolutely horrified by the prospect of having a giant T-Rex AND four raptors running around freely on the island and he was relieved to see that the park owner found the idea as repulsive as he did. Token straightened up, squaring his shoulders, but spoke in a calm yet commanding voice. “Let me be crystal clear with you, Cartman. As long as I’ll be alive, I will _never_ authorize such an experiment.”

Cartman snorted, shaking his head, then pointed at the large screen giving information about the resort. “Yeah? And what are you going to do with all those 20,000 people, mh? There won’t be enough boats to take them back to the mainland before it’s too late. Your dinosaur is a killing machine that cannot be stopped by non-lethal weapons!” He moved back closer to Token. “The raptors can hunt your dinosaur and kill it without any visitor noticing anything.”

The owner seemed to hesitate for a second, lured by the hope that they could stop the animal before it got out of hands, but then shook his head. They were talking about raptors, aka the most dangerous and smartest dinosaurs according to Stan Marsh and Barry Cy, his raptor experts. “Listen to me, Cartman. I intend to personally look into the viability and safety of your plan according to the firm’s morals and principles. Until then, you _do not_ have my authorisation to conduct it.”

There was a pause, then Cartman relented, although he was shaking his head. “OK boss. What’s your next move then?”

Token scowled at him then headed for the lift. “Mr Broflovsky, get someone to fix the machine-gun to the helicopter and find people to use it. I'm going to talk with the geneticists, learn what we’re up against."

With that he disappeared, letting Kyle handle the park as usual. The redhead looked up at the screens showing the 21,216 visitors peacefully strolling through the park and felt his heart squeeze with fear at what could happen. He stepped forward, getting everyone’s attention. “Someone call the security team and ask them to get a helicopter ready. I’m also closing everything north of the resort." He rose his voice, making sure everyone would hear him loud and clear, "this is a Phase 1 real world, bring everyone back here and warn the costal forces that we might require their assistance to evacuate the island.”

Immediately, voices rose from the desks around the room as everyone went back to work, calling the different attraction's staff members to instruct them to follow Phase 1. Kyle hoped the small-scale evacuation would go smoothly. The staff had been prepared for those emergencies and they had been provided with a booklet detailing Phase 1's every steps, but it was impossible to anticipate how the visitors would react. Kyle could only guess they would not be pleased, especially with waiting time exceeding an hour for some of the rides, such as the Gyrospheres or the Jungle Trek.

Kyle winced as the screen showed unhappy visitors walking away from their north attractions but it was that or them risking dying. After taking one last look around him to make sure everything was fine, Kyle got his phone out of his phone to dial his personal assistant. "Wendy? I need you to get my family back to the hotel." He paused when he realised she was rambling, her usually calm voice now frantic, "Wait, wait, wait, slow down, what?"

" _I can't find them, I've looked everywhere, they ditched me around the baby triceps and I can't find them_! _They've disappeared!_ "

"They _what_?!" Kyle was going to kill his brother. First he would hug him, then he would strangle him. "Let me call them, stay at the hotel, I'll have people get them, don't move." The last thing he wanted was for his amazing assistant to go after his brother and get in the way of the Indominus Rex. She was supposed to get married next week, he could not let her risk her life after all she had done for him. With a frustrated grunt, he called his brother, ready to yell at him. Instead, he let out a relieved sigh when he finally heard his voice.

"Ike?! Oh my god, where are you? Why aren't you with Wendy? Wait, no, I don't care, I can barely hear you." Kyle knew they should have invested in gyrospheres that could let phone communications run through. "Ike, listen to me. You have to get back to the hotel. Alright? You have to-" He got cut off by the tone as the line went down. He cursed then went back to his assistant’s desk. “Have all the gyrospheres come back?"

John nodded with a small, proud smile. "Oh yeah, they're all back. That's my job." He pressed on his screen to get the gyrospheres' status then frowned. "Oh wait nope, hold on, there's still one in the field."

Kyle huffed and turned to his other assistant, angry at his brother for ignoring the emergency message instructing him to drive the gyrosphere to the end of the tour. "Send in a team of rangers to bring them in _right now_."

Claire nodded, immediately calling the ranger's line. "Security, we need a search and rescue party in the valley."

" _Sorry ma’am but it's gonna be a while, we've got our hands full here._ "

Kyle lost his nerves. He grabbed an earpiece to talk to the man. "No, no, no, no. This is a _top priority_ , there are two guests missing!" Kyle vaguely heard a _'just obey him'_ coming from John before he slammed the earpiece down on the desk when the ranger repeated there was nothing he could do. "Ok, _fine_ , I'll do it myself." How he would accomplish such a miracle alone, Kyle had no idea, but this was his little brother and his cousin missing. There was no way he would idly sit here while Ike and Tim might be in danger.

Just as he started wondering who could possibly help him out, a familiar voice came from one of the surveillance screen. Stan was standing in the middle of the crow in the lab department, apparently ready to fight off the security man. The realisation hit him. Stan could help. He had been in the army and he trained _raptors_. Surely he would know how to find his family.

Without wasting another precious second, Kyle left the room to find Stan, hoping the man would still around by the time he would get there. He was having a hard time trying to control his emotions as he wormed between the visitors. Panic and fear were slowly overtaking him but he had to control himself. There was no way he could let the visitors feel there was something wrong with the park.

"Stan!"

The trainer raised his head at his name, looking angrier than ever, but calmed down slightly when he realised a distressed Kyle was coming his way. "Kyle? Woah, woah, woah, calm down, come here." He pulled him to the side, away from the crowd. "What's going on?"

"I need you. It's my brother, he's out in the valley with my cousin, he’s barely seven, and if anything happens to them-"

"Have they ever been on their own in the woods?"

"Uh, yeah, my brother has, he is sixteen, he often goes in the woods near our house, _but there was never a freaking dinosaur trying to eat him_!" Kyle whispered urgently then regained his composure although he still looked distressed. "Please, I need your help."

Stan had made up his mind the moment Kyle had said 'I need you', but the way he begged for his help made him go weak in the knees. He might have been a pain in the arse on their date, but he was impression him with his ability to stay calm even though a goddamn dinosaur was lurking somewhere in the park. He offered the redhead a reassuring smile and nodded. "Alright, let’s go. I'm coming with you. Do you have their last position?"

"Yes, yes, I had John send them to me. Come _on_ , let's go." Kyle replied hastily, already dragging Stan outside the building through a maintenance door that led to the parking. The raptor trainer grabbed the keys to a large SUV as they walked by the guard's lodge. They needed a car that could go anywhere and very, _very_ fast, in case dinosaurs decided to chase them. Like the Indominus Rex which could apparently run faster or as fast as raptors. Stan mentally cursed Dr Stotch for his 'creation' and got into the car behind the wheel. Much to his surprise, Kyle didn't argue and rapidly got into the car, eyes fixed on the phone he held in his hands. He had somehow expected the redheaded control-freak to ask to drive but apparently the prospect of his little brother being eaten by a giant dinosaur killed his need for control. If Stan had known dangerous dinosaurs where what it took for Kyle to loosen up, he would have taken him to his raptors on their date. At least this would have been fun. And maybe watching Stan being an awesome raptor trainer would have helped his cause and led to an enjoyable ending to their date. And then, he would have found out whether his freckles went all the way down to his-

Stan was violently pulled out of his thoughts by a sharp ' _STAN_ ' from Kyle, making him blush. "Sorry, I, uh, I was... Hum, anyway, where are we heading?" Kyle gave him a weird look then looked back at his phone to guide him.

The drive was silent, except for when Kyle would tell him to turn. Apart from that, Kyle seemed to be lost in his thoughts as they drove through the now deserted part of the resort so Stan didn't dare to talk. Not that he would have known what to talk about anyway. There was a bloodthirsty dinosaur running around, about 20,000 potential victims laughing and enjoying their holidays, his little brother and his cousin had disappeared and Kyle was the man in charge for everything. Stan winced. He couldn't imagine how nerve-wracking and terrifying all of this must be for him.

As the car entered the valley, Stan felt an uneasiness overcome him slowly. Something felt wrong. There was no animal around. No dinosaur. No bird. There was nothing except silence when they should have been met by the brontosaurus' trumpeting sound. He drove up a soft hill and stilled just as Kyle gasped.

A brontosaurus was laying on top of the hill, right in front of them. Its sides were ripped by deep claw marks. Stan felt his stomach lurch. He got out of the car, ordering Kyle to stay inside, and walked up to the sauropod's head, his firearm in hand, just in case. From the hollow sound the sauropod made with every breath it took, Stan could tell it was dying. This massive, gentle animal was dying because of a monster created in a lab by money-thirsty scientists.

He knelt next to the giant’s head and made soft shushing sound as he carefully put a hand on the dinosaur's head to stroke her. The least he could do was stay with her until she died. His heart clenched as he thought about how scared she must have been, attacked by an unknown, vicious beast. Stan looked up as Kyle hesitantly joined him, obviously distressed by what he was witnessing. The trainer gestured for Kyle to come closer and offered him a weak smile when he even knelt to touch the dinosaur. The two men remained silent until her last breathe. The trainer closed his eyes for a moment, clearly upset, then they stood to look around them. And once again, they were met with a heart-breaking sight. This brontosaurus was not the only one that had been attacked and killed. From what they could see in the valley in front of them, the whole pack had been decimated.

"She didn't even eat them. She hunts for sports." Stan said darkly.

Kyle felt cold, terrified. Somehow, until now, he had not really realised what was at stake. Of course he had been shaken by the containment team's death, but they had all followed the mission from afar, on the control room's large screens. This was real. Kyle could see the dinosaurs' bloody, barely eaten corpses. He could smell the horrible scent of decay and death. "Fuck..." If this was what Indominus could do to those huge dinosaurs, then humans would be nothing but ants for her. "Fuck, Stan, my brother..."

"Let's go. Do you still have track of them?"

Kyle nodded weakly then tore his eyes away from the valley, pushing away his fear once again. "I'll try to reach them while you drive, hopefully they will have coverage and be able to tell us where they are."

They climbed back into the car and Stan drove off to the teenagers' last position while Kyle unsuccessfully tried to reach his little brother. The two men threw uneasy glances at one another when they reached the heavy gate that separated the valley from the untamed tropical forest. Behind the gate, a damaged road lead to the old park, the one Hammond had tried to open twenty years ago.

At the beginning of _Jurassic World_ , when it had been nothing but a pretty, ambitious idea on paper, Token had asked his project team to evaluate the costs of rehabilitating the previous resort. He had hoped to use the old buildings as part of a tour that would remind people how small and insignificant they were face to nature, and to honour the memories of those who had lost their lives there. But the idea was quickly discarded when the evaluation team reported that such a rehabilitation would take over three years and twice the initial budget planned for Jurassic World. It had been over twenty years. Nature had taken its place back inside the buildings, the electrical system was dead, and most of the stuff was rusty. With deep regrets, Token had decided to focus on the brand new resort and to come back on the old one later on, once Jurassic World would be ready and fully operational. But the resort's operation costs were enormous and there was a never-ending waiting list of maintenance or construction work to do on the new resort to waste time and effort on the abandoned buildings. So _Jurassic Park_ had been cut off from the rest of the resort, with the hope that one day it might be open to the public again.

And now the supposedly unbreakable gate that kept the dinosaurs away from it was torn, somehow still attached to the rest of the fence.

"Holy shit..."

Stan stared at it, in shock. If the Indominus could cut through that so easily, then they would need to bring heavier guns to hope taking her down. He glanced at Kyle and straightened up immediately, hiding his worry under a false but hopefully convincing expression of control. The smaller man looked close to passing out.

"Come on, let's find them." He said, snapping Kyle out of the horrible ideas that were probably running through his mind.

Stan drove past the gate, following a path that went down the hill. As they reached a clearing in the forest, Stan slowed down, tensing up. For once he was glad the park cars ran on solar energy. It made them less noisy, almost silent actually, and with a rampant dinosaur running around, Stan felt safer. Even though the monster could probably destroy the car simply by sitting on top of it. Without a warning, Kyle gasped and flung himself out of the car to run towards a shady part of the clearing, making Stan hit the break violently in reaction. The trainer opened his mouth to shout at the redhead, angry at him for being so careless, but he closed it just as quickly.

 _Oh_.

He hadn't seen it at first. The corpse of a beheaded stegosaurus was hiding where Kyle had ran off to, but now that he had stopped the car, Stan could see the remnant of a gyrosphère. Taking the gun with him, he got out of the car to take a closer look at it. It was obvious no one had died in or around it. There was no blood in the seats or the glass, which was a miracle seeing the state in which the machine was now. Stan knew they had been designed to resist any unwanted hit from stegosaurus or triceratops but it had not resisted the Indominus. The sphere’s glass was smashed and he could see the Indominus' teeth marks on it. A nervous laugh almost escaped him when he noticed one of the dinosaur's tooth was stuck in a part of the sphere. Using his knife, Stan dislodged it only to pull a face at its length and sharpness.

"Oh no, no, no... Ike..." Kyle whimpered. He was kneeling on the ground a few feet from Stan, holding at a broken phone in his hands and rocking imperceptibly. The other man felt a pang of sympathy for him and explored the area around them carefully, praying that they would not find two corpses. Fortunately for them, thanks to the island’s tropical weather, the ground was constantly muddy in the jungle, making it easier to track animals… and people.

"Kyle, here!" Stan beckoned him and pointed at two distinct footprints in front of him. "Look, they've escape. Come on, let's follow them."

This news seemed to bring a new energy to Kyle who straightened up and led the way, following the footprints. His heart was racing. On one hand, he couldn't wait to see what was waiting for him at the end of the trail, on the other hand... A shiver ran through him at that thought of hat he might find but he shook it off. First he had to find Ike and Tim, then he would allow himself to feel something besides hope and determination.

The trail led them to the top of a high waterfall. Along the way, Stan had spotted the large, unmistakable Indominus' footprints but he made no mention of it to Kyle. The redhead was stressed enough as it was... And he was now yelling his brother's name at the top of his lungs, to Stan's dismay. "Kyle!" He hissed and gripped his arm tightly. "Shut up! Look, they jumped and they’re probably still alive. But if you keep making that noise, _we won’t be_!"

Kyle glowered at him but relented as he stepped away from him. "Fine." He placed his hands on his hips. "So what do we do now? You were a soldier once, weren't you? Can't you..." He sighed, clearly at loss for words and exasperated. "I don't know, track them or something?"

Stan gave him a deadpanned look. "Kyle. I was in the navy, not in the Navarro." He looked around them, assessing the possible threats around them and the roads the kids might have taken. "Anyway, yeah I’ll try to find them. You take the car back to the PC, I'll bring them back-"

"No, no, no. I'm coming with you!" Kyle was frowning at him, looking like an impetuous child.

Stan paused, taken aback, then raised an eyebrow as he looked at his smart clothes. "You won't even survive five seconds in there with those clothes. C'mon, lemme do my job and-" He cut himself short when Kyle suddenly started stripping. Or, rather, took off his jacket, tie and belt, opened a few buttons of his white shirt quite violently only to put his hands back on his hips, a challenging look in his eyes. Stan stared at him, torn between amusement and annoyance. "And... What exactly am I supposed to understand here?"

Kyle scowled. "That I'm ready, now come on, lead the way."

Well, that was unexpected but Stan should probably have anticipated that. A control freak like Kyle would obviously hate letting him work on his own. He rolled his eyes and caught Kyle when he walked by him. Holding him close, he stared him down darkly. "Okay, fine, you're coming but if we're to do that, we have to work together. And by that I mean you have to listen to me. If I stay stop, you stop, if I say jump, _you jump_. No questions, you obey."

Stan was dead serious. The two of them were very likely to die out there and he wasn't going to let some reckless, control-freak redhead destroy their slim chances of survival, no matter how attractive he was. He expected his instructions to be met with anger and he was not disappointed. Kyle glared right back at him, visibly fighting back the urge to bite back at him. Although... for a second, there was something else in Kyle's eyes. It was too gone too fast for Stan to analyse it, but he could swear the smaller man had looked... turned on? That thought made Stan smirk mentally. Maybe stuck-up Kyle wanted someone else to take responsibility and 'control' everything every once in a while. Could that mean that he liked being a bot-

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Stan rolled his eyes at the once again annoyed tone and gestured for Kyle to go first. Scrap that thought, this afternoon was going to be nightmare.

The two men made their way to the bottom of the waterfall to find out where the boys had gone to after jumping. When Stan had accepted the job on the island, he had looked up everything he could about it, including maps of the previous resort. Old habits from when he was a soldier. He liked to know where he was going and how to escape or hide. Especially on an island full of freaking dinosaurs. And according to the maps, the waterfall hid a maintenance door that led to the old resort's facilities. Stan doubted the kids had seen it or even thought to look around them with the Indominus Rex on their heels, but it was worth taking a look.

As Stan expected, the old maintenance door showed no sign of having been opened recently. Stan sighed and joined Kyle on the river's banks. Not long after, they found two fresh footprints leading into the tropical forest and no sign of the Indominus. Hopefully, it had given up after the two kids had jumped into the water.

Following the trail in the jungle was easier than Stan had anticipated. The two boys had somehow stumbled upon on an old muddy road and had smartly decided to follow it. Now, Stan could only hope there would be an empty and safe building on the way in which they would finally find the boys. Hopefully before another catastrophe happened.

After almost an hour of gruelling walk through the jungle, the two men found a building mostly hidden by the trees. Kyle looked up in amazement at the faded letters above the imposing entrance door. " _Jurassic Park_ ". They were back in the old resort! Having never seen it himself, Kyle was quite impressed. Time had taken its toll the building obviously, but it was still amazing to see it with his own eyes. From its impressive door, large windows and the noble materials used, Kyle could tell John Hammond had tried his very best to create his dream resort. "I spared no expenses, just as Hammond asked" was Token’s motto. Kyle had always thought it was an expression because he was such a wealthy man, but now he was pretty sure his boss actually meant every word.

Kyle made his way up to the entrance, almost tripping on the slippery stairs, and pushed the door open with Stan's help. The man didn't seem as impressed, but it was probably due to the fact that contrary to Kyle, he was actually being aware of their surroundings. Kyle opened his mouth to break the silence but a familiar noise from further down the building stopped him. The two men stilled then looked at each other in surprise. Did a car just drove off? Without wasting another second, they ran towards the noise which was rapidly moving judging by the noise fading away.

Their run led them to a garage with one beaten car inside. Fresh tire marks on the ground confirmed that a car had left from here merely a minute ago. Another car, a maintenance car from _Jurassic World_ , was parked just outside the garage. There was blood on the seats and it was partly destroyed, but its hood seemed to have been opened manually. Stan walked up to it and let out an impressed whistle. From what he could tell, the boys had used the vehicle to repair one of the old resort’s cars stocked in here. “Your brother is resourceful, he’s repaired one of the cars and I’m pretty sure he’s the one who just drove off.”

Kyle looked up at Stan and smiled lightly, pride shining through his words. "Yeah, well, he's more manual than me, he likes to build things. He works at the garage back in our hometown every now and then apparently, to earn some pocket money and help out a friend of mine. He's been working there for... Six... Seven months... Or has it been a year already?" He trailed off, sounding uncertain, which was unusual for him. He cursed at himself mentally. He should know those things. His mom had told him over and over again, but he had hardly paid attention to her last time he had gone home. Instead, he had been busy sending emails or phoning the resort and shareholders, whilst also managing the resort's winter holiday season. He'd better find his brother and alive and well or he'd never forgive himself for caring so little about him.

Stan looked at him curiously. As far as he knew, Kyle had never spoken about his private life at work. Seeing him looking so fragile was both surprising and heart wrenching. It made Stan want to pull the redhead into a hug and assure him everything would be alright. He raised a hand to place it on his arm as a comforting gesture but the sound of heavy steps coming towards them made him freeze. Kyle's smile disappeared, replaced by terror as he looked at Stan with wide eyes. The trainer wasted no time, he grabbed Kyle's arm and pulled him behind the other car, close to the exit door. They crouched and Stan put a finger on his lips, to which the other man only replied with a nod.

A deathly silence fell upon the jungle. Stan looked down at his shaky hands and felt his heart sink. His gun was still propped against the side of the old car from when he had gone take a look at the maintenance car outside and moving now could be dangerous. Damn it.

* * *

 

The Indominus stopped right outside the garage. Instinctively, the men held their breath and flattened themselves against the car. There was no way she could fit in the garage, or at least that was what they hoped. But slowly, the beast lowered its large head and pushed it inside the building, sniffing as she did so. A low grumble came from her when she smelt them. Kyle closed his eyes and grabbed Stan's wrist, biting his lips to keep himself from whimpering. The Indominus let out a deafening screech. She started banging on the car's side with her head, slowly pushing it to the side until she suddenly gave up and retreated, walking away from them.

The men glanced at each other, then Stan nodded and stood up slowly, helping Kyle do the same. He took his gun then whispered. "Let's go back to-" But before he could finish his sentence, a loud 'bang' came from above them and the roof fell on top of them, leaving a gap through which they could see the dinosaur's head looming. Stan immediately turned around and pushed Kyle through the door linking the garage to the old building just as the dinosaur surged forward, her mouth wide open. Stan wasted no time looking behind him to know she was close behind. Instead, he ran for his life next to Kyle while a distant part of his brain was impressed that Kyle could run so fast in those slippery, smart shoes. They emerged from the building and did not stop to see if the Indominus could fit through the door.

Thankfully, they were saved by the unexpected sound of a helicopter flying above them. Surprised by this new, unknown loud sound, the Indominus stopped chasing them to look up at the flying engine. The pilot circled around the building then gunfire rang through the air as a man inside the chopper fired on the dinosaur, making her screech angrily before she turned around and fled the building.

Without wasting a second, the two men ran after her. Kyle grabbed his phone, hoping to reach the PC room to tell them they had located the Indominus. 

"John? We found her."

" _Kyle?! Are you following her!?_ " His assistant seemed both in awe and on the verge of panicking.

"Yeah, uh, we're behind her, she seems to be heading for the..." He scowled, trying to remember where the old resort was in relation to the new one's attractions. A helpful whisper from Stan helped him. "Right, she's heading for the aviary! You need to send the ACU down there, real guns this time!"

" _ACU is airborne! They took the helicopter!_ "

Kyle paused, frowning in confusion. "What? Who's flying it?” There was a pause then Kyle gasped, attracting Stan’s attention. “What?!” He looked at Stan, in shock. “Mr Black is piloting the helicopter with ACU in it. They’re following the Indominus.”

Stan looked a bit taken aback but he shrugged. Their boss had always been an odd one, he liked to help on the work if he could and he insisted the dinosaurs had to be as happy as the visitors. Which was not a bad thing, but it was strange that a man as wealthy as him would care so much about everything and everyone in his resort. Now was not the moment to think about it though so Stan moved his head, silently asking Kyle to get going. The redhead nodded, putting his phone away with a quick “keep us posted” before he followed him.

They reached a cliff from which they could see the aviary, as well as the helicopter. Kyle tensed when it started firing at the Indominus. They were too close to the aviary, if those bullets hit the glass, he wasn’t sure it would resist. It had been designed to resist the pterodactyls’ attacks but he wasn’t sure it could withhold the bullets shot by whatever heavy gun was inside the helicopter. The bullets should have been his least worry since it wasn’t a bullet that tore a large hole in the glass structure, but the Indominus which fell through it a full speed. Kyle wasn’t sure whether she had been hit or disorientated by the attack, but there was now a gaping hole in the aviary and it would only be a matter of minutes before the flying dinosaurs inside would realise that as well and fly through it.

As if not to disappoint him, the figure of five, then ten pterodactyls emerged from the hole less than a minute later. They immediately flew upward, towards the helicopter which hastily moved away just as the gunfire started again, killing one or two flying dinosaurs. Stan and Kyle watched in horror as one of the men fell out of the helicopter, only to be caught by one of the dinosaurs. His painful cries reached them just as they watched two pterodactyls fight for him. Kyle pressed a hand on his mouth but kept watching, now terrified for his boss. The pilot seemed to be having a hard time getting away from the ferocious dinosaurs. There was smoke coming from the helicopter which suddenly started rotating uncontrollably and then it was plunging to the ground. It hit the aviary with a loud crash and Kyle let out a cry as black smoke rose from the new hole. There was no way Token or any of the other men had survived such a fall.

Stan and Kyle stared at the chaos in front of them for a moment, too shocked to move, then the former soldier realised the some of the dinosaurs were now flying towards them. “Kyle! Under the trees, quick!” He yelled as he turned around to do just as he had said. The pterodactyls cawing were getting closer. Just as one of them swooped on them, Stan grabbed Kyle and threw him at the ground, immediately laying on top of him to keep him safe. Once the threat seemed away from them, Stan stood up and pulled Kyle with him. “We have to get to the resort, I’m sure we’ll find them there, the road they took probably leads there.”

It took the two men longer than Kyle would have thought to reach the facility around the aviary but they made it eventually. It was pandemonium there. There was no other way to describe it. The staff were all running around, guns in their hands. A man recognised them and yelled at them to take one of the quad bike to get back to the PC. Stan raised a hand as a ‘thank you’ gesture and followed Kyle towards the parking.

As Kyle ran in front of Stan, his phone started ringing. “Hello?”

“ _Kyle! The guards have found the kids close to the west gate, I’m on my way to meet them!_ ”

Wendy sounded breathless. She was probably running to the kids. “Okay, but be careful Wendy! The pterodactyls are free, they-“ He was cut off by the terrifying sound of air raid siren rising from the resort to warn them of the incoming attack from the sky. A full-body shudder shook him and he paled. In his mind, that sound was associated with war and danger. Stan too looked uncomfortable but he shook it off and climbed on the quad. “Kyle, we have to go, come on.”

“Wendy, take the kids and take cover! Don’t do anything foolish!” Kyle finished the call and climbed behind Stan. He barely had time to wrap his arms around his waist before Stan drove off at top speed. By the time they reached the main part of the resort, all they could hear were screams. Visitors were running around frantically, trying to get away from the attacking dinosaurs while security got into position. A woman brought a new machine gun to Stan just as he stopped the quad. Without hesitating, Stan followed the team, his mind going back into combat mode. Still, he turned around, looking for Kyle and shouted at him over the crowd’s cries. “Kyle, stay behind me!”

Kyle was almost drowning in the crowd that was running around him and tossing him aside. He raised his head when he heard Stan voice and hurried to catch up with him, elbowing his way up to him. Together with the security team, they ran to the main street of the resort. If the facility next to the aviary had been chaos, it was nothing in comparison to what was happening here. Screams and cries were filing the air. People were on the ground, clutching at their bloody face or arms, some people were fighting off pterodactyls whilst others were taken away by the dinosaurs only to be dropped on the ground where they crashed with a sickening crunch.

The team got into position and started firing at the flying dinosaurs. Kyle looked around him, praying he would find his brother’s face in the crowd. He noticed a knocked over ice-cream truck and jumped on top of it, his new position giving him the advantage to see over everyone. “IKE! TIM!” He was yelling as loud as he could over the tumult surrounding him. “IKE!” He stopped yelling when he heard Stan let out a cry and spun around. Stan was laying on the ground, his gun next to him but he was too busy keeping a dimorphodon from biting his face off to grab it. Without thinking, Kyle grabbed the gun, kicked the dinosaur off Stan and shoot it. Three times. Just to be safe.

Stan looked up at Kyle in awe, incredibly grateful (and turned on). He stood up and took the time to really look at him for the first time today. And he really was liking what he saw. Gone was the perfect, stuck-up manager. His clothes were ripped, torn, dirty. His face was covered in mud and various cuts, hiding his cute freckles. But the most striking change was his hair. Usually, they were straight and pulled back in a sophisticated haircut, just like the models you could see in magazines. But now… Hot _damn_. They were all curly and free, handsomely framing his face in a way that brought out his gorgeous green eyes that were looking at him with unmasked desire and… _Shit_. There was nothing Stan could do to stop himself from pulling Kyle into a heated kiss.

They pulled away to catch their breath, looking passionately into each other’s eyes until a teenager voice called Kyle almost hesitantly. Kyle turned, immediately recognising his brother, and gasped as relief, fear and happiness hit him violently upon seeing him alive. “Oh my god, IKE! Are you okay, are you hurt?” He ran to him and examine him, as well as Tim. Once he had made sure they were not going to die any time soon, he tried to glare at them through his tears. “Where were you? Why didn’t you come back when they asked you to?!”

His little brother looked down in shame and mumbled something about getting lost. If Kyle hadn’t been so relieved to find them alive and well, apart from looking like hell and terrified, he would have read them the riot act. Instead, he pulled them into a hug until a cough interrupted them. Stan was standing a few feet behind him, his gun resting against his shoulder. He looked both relieved and impatient. “We have to get inside, you’ll have to yell at them later.”

Ike looked at the man curiously. He _had_ just seen him _kissing_ _his brother_ a few seconds ago after all. “Who’s _that_?”

Kyle turned red at the question and glanced back at Stan awkwardly. “Oh, hum, we work together.”

“Kyle, we really should get going." As entertaining as it was to watch Kyle trying to get out of this embarrassing situation, they were still in the middle of an attack. Stan led the small group to the main building while Kyle phoned John to let him know they were on their way. From what Stan could gather, InGen's Special Forces had stepped in, replacing all the usual staff members in the control room. Great. A quick look at Kyle's crossed expression confirmed this was bad news. Stan shook his head with a sigh and kept moving until a shout from Kyle caught his attention. He stopped abruptly and turned around. "He wants to use my raptors?! Son of a bitch!"

Stan knew he should have expected that, Cartman's sole aim ever since they had started working with the raptors had been to use them, train them, so that the army might make a weapon out of them in a 'hopefully near future'. Stan and Barry, as well as their team, had constantly repeated how much of a bad idea this project was, but it was obvious Cartman had turned a deaf ear to them. He opened his mouth to tell Kyle he would take them to the control room and go to his raptors, but right before he could say anything, loud banging noises came from the gate in front of them. The gate was keeping visitors from invading the staff's busy facilities but everyone could see it was bound to open under the pressure exerted by the crowd on the other side.

Stan spotted a deserted car behind them and pushed the group towards it. "Get in, get in!" The last thing they needed was to be trampled by a herd of panic-stricken people. Just as they all closed the doors, the gate burst open. Stan immediately backed out of their way, ignoring Ike and Tim's panicked directions, and parked the car in a dead end from which they could all safely watch the herd running away from the flying dinosaurs.

"This does not feel safe." Ike was staring at the crowd running in front of their car with wide eyed.

"Can we stay with you now?" Tim begged, not taking his eyes off the crowd either.

Kyle turned to look at them, shaking slightly from this new rush of adrenaline. "I am never leaving you as long as I-"

"No, no! With _him_ , can we stay with him?" They asked as one, both boys getting closer to Stan as if afraid he would suddenly disappear.

The two men exchanged a bemused look. Kyle looked slightly hurt to be cast aside so quickly but overall, he seemed to agree with the boys since he was looking at Stan expectantly. Stan took a second to think about it then nodded in agreement. He would rather be able to keep an eye on Kyle and the boys now that the three of them were safe. Taking them to his raptors was probably as dangerous as leaving them in the control room anyway. Who knew what other dinosaurs were running around freely now? And with the sun slowly getting down, nowhere would truly be safe without a gun or some security people around.

Because of the chaos in the resort, it took them almost an hour to get to the raptors' paddock. As a result, night had fallen and the car's passengers had gone quiet, everyone casting nervous looks at the dark jungle that enveloped them. A feeling of relief washed over everybody when they finally reached the paddock which was basking in the light coming from all the lamps around it. The place was buzzing, there was no other way to put it. There were large tents from which military-looking men were coming and going, guards were pacing around the paddock, there were cars and motorbikes and weapons everywhere, as if they were getting ready for war (which wasn't so farfetched when Stan thought about the Indominus Rex). Stan stopped the car when he saw Cartman and got out, walking towards him angrily, Kyle on his tail. The other man had noticed their arrival and he was walking towards them with a cold smile, arms opened in a supposedly warm gesture.

"Ah, so the mother hen has finally arrived!"

Before he could add another word, Stan punched him violently in the chin, making Cartman tumble back a little. Kyle stopped next to the trainer, glaring at the man in front of them while a few men arrived to surround them.

"Get the hell out of here. And stay away from my animals!" Stan growled, his body tensed.

"Cartman, you wanted this to happen, uh? I bet you could barely stop yourself from punching the air when they allowed you to use the raptors." Kyle accused angrily, "You're such a pathetic excuse of a man."

Cartman gave them an offended look while he stroke his now red chin. "Oh please! Spare me your animal loving nonsense. How many more people have to die before this mission starts making sense to you?" He pointed at the paddock behind him, where men were surrounding the raptors who were being held by a metallic cage. Stan had no idea what they were doing to his animals, but he didn't like it in the slightest. "Those animals are trained to obey us. They are trained to hunt and kill the pray _we_ tell them to hunt. They come from the same era as this dinosaur, they're the best weapon we have against it and you know it."

"It's not a mission, it's a test field." The reply came from Barry, Stan's co-worker in their project. The black French man looked at Stan, conveying his frustration with a glare at Cartman.

Cartman glowered at him in return then looked back at Stan and Kyle with a sigh. "Look, this is an InGen situation now. So either you're with us, or you're going away. This mission is happening with, or without you, and I have the distinct impression you'll want to be with us." He added. Seeing that his speech was making its way in the man’s mind, Cartman kept on going. “There are cruise boats on their way to this island but they won’t be here until tomorrow morning. Then everyone will finally walk out of here, and everyone will watch the new stories tomorrow and y’know what people will see? _Y’know what they’ll see_? They’ll talk about how _you_ saved lives, no, no, better yet, how _your_ _animals_ saved lives.”

Stan scowled at Cartman, internally battling between his two only impossible choices, then turned his head to look at Barry. The other man’s eyes widened for a second then he shook his head. “ _T’es fou_? They’ve never been out of containment!”

“ _On peut pas les laisser faire ce qu’ils veulent avec elles !_ " Stan replied in French with his thick American. Barry scowled but he relented. He trusted his friend. They had been to war together, and if Stan thought they should be there, then so be it.

The small exchange was all Cartman needed. He turned around to face his men and raised a hand, making wide circles with it to let them know they were to get ready. “Let’s move it out!” Turning back to look at Stan, he allowed himself to smirk slightly. He had the upper hand now, he was in charge here and there was nothing Stan could do beside accept working with him.  “As I said. This is happening.”

Accepting to help Cartman was costing Stan a lot, but there was no way he was letting this fatass touch his raptors. Throwing one last glare at him, he followed him under one of the tents. For a moment, he felt as if he was back on the front line, getting ready to go on a mission with his team. His old, drilled habits came back in an instant and he straightened up as he walked up to the large table at the centre to talk with the men surrounding it. A geological map of the island had been rolled out and there were crosses where the Indominus had last been spotted.

“We know she is somewhere in sector 5,” Stan said, pointing at a large circle on the map. “Now, we’ll do this a game we call ‘hide’n’seek’. We’ve done it about a thousand times with the raptors. We make them smell a clothing or something with a distinct smell on it and they have to find it. When they get on target, and _they will_ ,” he added sternly, “wait my signal to engage.” He stared down hard at the men standing in front of him. They’d better understand that out there, he was the one giving the instructions otherwise they would die.

Barry stepped in, ignoring the curious looks on some of the men’s face. “The velociraptors are pack animals. They hunt together and like to herd their pray into a kill zone.”

Stan nodded. “Exactly, and that’s when we take our shot. We get a clear shot, wait for my signal and you give her everything, and I mean _everything_ you’ve got. We only have one shot at this gentlemen, so do not fuck it up.” He looked somewhat menacingly at the soldiers. “We have one target, do not shoot on my raptors.” And added, on a second thought, not liking how hard and mean he had sounded. “Please. Now get ready, we’re leaving in ten.”

The men scattered immediately while the two trainers headed for the raptors’ cage to take a look at them. Stan was both intrigued and disgusted by the headset they had put on his girls. From what he had understood, thanks to those gadgets, Cartman and the others would be able to see what his raptors would see as well as record it. Touching Blue almost tenderly, Stan ran a hand over her head, making soothing noises to keep her calm.

“Stan?”

Stan turned around to find Ike and Tim looking at him through the large bars. He smiled warmly and walked over to talk to them.  

“Are they safe?” Ike was looking at the raptors apprehensively.

“Not at all.” There was no point in lying to the kids. Cartman might have himself and stakeholders fooled, but Stan knew the truth. Those animals could never be tamed.

Tim moved to get a better look at the four trapped raptors. “What are their names?”

Stan offered him his first real smile. Talking about his raptors was something he enjoyed doing, he could probably spend hours doing so. “Well, starting on the left, you’ve got Charlie, Echo, this one there is Delta and the last one is Blue.” He chuckled softly. “Breaking news: that’s because she’s got blue spots on her flanks. You may think we’re not very good at names and you would be about 100% right.” The boys looked amused now. “But well, we kinda freaked out when she came out of her egg with that awesome feature and so we called her the first thing we thought of.”

The two boys laughed at that, picturing the moment in their mind.

“Anyway, Blue’s the beta.” Stan added, eyes twinkling with pride.

“Oh, which one’s the alpha then? They’re a pack, right? There should be an alpha.” Ike was a smart kid, Stan liked him already.

“You’re looking at him, kid.” Stan replied with a grin, earning himself appraising looks from both boys. His attention was quickly brought back to the mission when Barry called him. “Ok guys, you’d better get to back to Kyle, I’ve got to go.” Ike and Tim were reluctant to leave, obviously enraptured by what was about to happen, but they obeyed. They had probably gotten enough adrenaline for the day. From where he stood, Stan watched Kyle open the back doors of an ambulance and get the two boys inside. The redhead closed it, grabbed an iPad or something from one of the soldier, and climbed aboard the car with one last look at Stan. Stan nodded at him then started getting ready, his heart fluttering with joy. The device Kyle had taken would allow him to follow Stan on this mission. Stan could only hope that meant Kyle had changed his view of him and was starting to feel differently about him. After all, he had not seemed upset after their kiss, more like he wanted it to start again as soon as he could.

Stan took the large chunk of flesh the men had brought back from their encounter with the Indominus Rex earlier today and walked to the raptors’ cages, going from cages to cages so that they would all get her scent. Once he was done, Stan mounted his bike and yelled at the men to get into position. A few seconds later, the cages burst open, the raptors now running freely in front of him and his team. He prayed everything would go according to plans because otherwise, the Indominus Rex would probably be the least of their problems.

* * *

 

So far so good. The raptors were running ahead of him, screeching at each other, obviously pleased to be out on the open at last. He glanced back at Barry then pushed his bike to be in the middle of his raptors. They had to see their alpha “running” with them, and that also meant keeping an eye on them. He had never thought he would ever get to do something like that even in his craziest dreams. But there he was, in the middle of those lethal animals. The thought made him shiver with thrill… and mostly fear. Suddenly, the raptors let out an excited screeched and sped up before turning left and slowing down.

“They’ve found something, Stan!”

“Be on your guard everyone, she must be close.” Stan yelled back at Barry and the team. They all pulled to a stop a few feet behind the raptors. The men spread out, guns drawn, and hid between the bushes while the raptors stood in front of a wall of climber. They were circling it, their body language indicating that they were getting ready to attack. Silence fell upon the men as the Indominus’ distinctive screech rose from somewhere in front of them. The raptors made low noises, looking both nervous and curious, while the soldiers turned on their gun sights. There was a new screech then the Indominus Rex stepped out from behind the plants, looking as terrifying and mighty as ever.

Everything stilled. They all had their fingers on the trigger, ready to shoot the gigantic dinosaur, but there was something odd going on. Instead of attacking, the raptors seemed to study the Indominus, emitting low noises from the back of their throats Stan had learnt to associate it with curiosity, and the Indominus seemed to be studying them as well. Something was wrong. Why weren’t they attacking each other? The answer came from a new screech from the Indominus. The very same his raptors made when they communicated, except amplified.

“Something’s wrong,” Barry said quietly, voicing out Stan’s fears. “They’re communicating.”

“I know why they wouldn’t tell us what it’s made of.” Stan muttered between his gritted teeth. “That thing’s part raptor.”

Just as he finished his sentence, the dinosaurs fell silent and the raptors turned around slowly, now looking at the men, a hungry look in their eyes. The men seemed to be frozen as realisation dawned on them, but a commanding voice screamed in their earpiece. “DON’T JUST STAND THERE, YOU IDIOTS. SHOOT THEM.” A man repeated the order then there was nothing but the sound of gunfire. Somehow, nothing seemed to affect the Indominus which fled from where it had come from just as someone fired the bazooka where it had stood merely a second ago. The Indominus fell over and the rest of the team ran after it, hoping to finish it while it was down. Before they got there though, the Indominus had become the least of their problems.

“GUYS, watch your 6, the raptors have a new Alpha!” Stan said loudly. In the confusion of the attack, he had lost sight of his raptors but he could hear them running around the team. They would have to be very careful and skilful if they wanted to survive this. Outrunning raptors was hard enough without having to chase down a gigantic man-made dinosaur _and_ look out for said raptors in tall grass. Which was, as Stan remembered with a muffled curse, their favourite place to hunt a prey. In tall grass, the raptors could surround their prey, invisible to the eyes, then attack, in their so perfect hunting formation.

Stan heard a branch cracking on his left, but before he could warn his teammates, horrified screams rose from around him: the raptors had attacked. Men and women were being dragged away to be eaten or left for later. Stan kept moving forward, willing himself to stay alert and focus. He paused, gun drawn. Right in front of him, he could hear a raptor eating and he could see its tail wiggling. The raptor, Delta from what Stan could see, raised its bloody head and looked at him, as if recognising him. They stared at one another for a moment, then someone used the bazooka again. Stan was thrown back and Delta was blown out of existence. He stared at the fire where had once stood one of his raptors, stunned. Barry’s voice crying out for help tore Stan out of his thoughts and he scrambled away.

Barry had found shelter in a hollow trunk but Blue was rapidly tearing her way through it, trying to get him. “Blue! _Putain, c’est moi! Tu m’as oublié_? BLUE!” The raptor stopped for a second to glance at him. It allowed Stan to whistle, diverting her attention. He mounted a bike and sped away, Blue hot on his heels. He had to take her far away from Barry. The French man was resourceful and they weren’t too far away from the rest of the park, he would be fine. Hopefully.

* * *

 

Kyle was frozen, horrified and disgusted by what he was witnessing. Just as Stan had predicted, the plan had backfired. Sure, at the beginning the raptors had followed their trainer’s instructions. They had tracked down the Indominus Rex without attacking anyone, they had found her… and things had gone downhill from there. It was a massacre, there was no other way to put it. Soldiers were eaten alive or shooting at each other by mistake, other had their limbs torn away, but the worst moment had been when Stan’s screen had gone out right after something had blown up in front of him. His heart had missed a beat and tears had come to his eyes. They had started on the wrong foot with their date, but after today (and a few months of pinning), Kyle had changed his mind on Stan. The heated kiss from earlier had probably helped but he had also realised Stan was kind, smart, strong-willed and oh so very attractive.

He had be so focused on Stan’s blank window, he had not noticed Ike and Tim had slid open the window separating them from Kyle to watch his screen until one of them spoke out loud.

“Is everybody dead?” Tim asked in a small voice, looking at Kyle with big tearful eyes.

Kyle turned around, pushing the screen away, putting on a smile that looked like a grimace. “No! No, everyone is fine-“

“Don’t lie to him!” Ike interjected, scowling at him.

“He’s scared! It’s ok to lie to people when they’re scared!”

“I want to go home!” Tim cried.

“I know, I promise, tomorrow we’ll get you home and you’ll see your mom and dad… And they’ll probably never let me see you again-”

A loud bang on the side window made Kyle turn around and he cried out in fear. A bloody hand with missing fingers was sliding down the window. The soldier to whom the hand belonged was yelling at Kyle to leave, banging on the window to get him moving. The redhead started the car as fast as he could with his shaky hands. A commotion came from the back of the ambulance but he paid no attention to it, there was no time. The boys were yelling at him to ‘ _go, go, GO_!!’ so he obeyed and the car jerked forward, throwing out whatever had gotten inside.

Now that he had cast the screen aside, Kyle had no idea what was happing outside, where the raptors were, if Stan was alive…. He was quite abruptly brought back to earth when a raptor jumped on the car and broke the window, pushing her head inside the gaping hole to try to get a chunk out of him. This made Kyle let out a blood-curdling scream once again. Thankfully, the raptor couldn’t hang onto the vehicle much longer and fell. 

“Hang on tight back there! Hang on!” He yelled, banging the wall separating him from the two boys whilst also keeping a careful eye on the road.

Meanwhile, the boys were fighting their own battle. The commotion Kyle had heard a few minutes earlier had been a soldier trying to climb inside the vehicle only to be attacked by a raptor and dragged back outside. The engine had roared to life before Ike could close the doors and now, they could see two raptors chasing them, gaining speed on them. Despite the car’s movement, Ike got up to unbuckle an oxygen tank and threw it at the raptors. They avoided it easily and one of them sped up, apparently interested in attacking Kyle again.

His brother had probably noticed because the car suddenly yawed and there was only one raptor left. Ike had no idea what they could throw at it though, nothing seemed heavy enough. Tim beat him to it, stretching his arm to grab one of the taser he had seen men using today. Not knowing how to use it, he handed it to Ike but the older boy seemed just as clueless. There was no time left to think however, as the raptor had finally managed to get close enough to jump at the back of the ambulance. The boys hurried around the taser, pushing every button until they found the on-switch button. With defiant yells, they smashed it on the raptor’s head. It screeched in pain and fell out while the two boys whooped gleefully. Pressing his back to the wall, Ike smiled up at Kyle who was clearly panicking.

“Are you boys okay?!”

“Did you see that Kyle?! I can’t wait to tell mom! That was awesome!!”

Kyle let out a whimper and shook his head. “Oh no, please don’t ever tell mom. She can _never_ know about that.” He could only imagine is mother’s reaction if she heard about this. The raptors and the Indominus Rex would look like a play ride next to her. Kyle felt his heart stop when the boys started yelling but relax when he realised they were shouting Stan’s name.

Said man who appeared on his side, riding a bike, a second later, looking dead serious. “We gotta get indoors, follow me!”

If Kyle hadn’t been driving for his life, he was pretty sure he would have broken down in tears because of how relieved he was to see Stan alive; his brother and cousin would be safe now. Never taking his eyes off Stan, Kyle took his phone to tell his assistant they were on their way. John cheered at the new and assured him he would have a helicopter waiting for them on the roof, and that he would stay at his desk until they were back. That warmed Kyle’s heart. If they were to survive this, Kyle would make sure John would get the promotion he deserved.

* * *

 

When they finally got to visitor centre, the place was empty, wrecked, and bloodied. Kyle felt nauseous but there was no time to dwell on that. Right now, he had to get his family to safety. They all ran to get into the building, Stan in tail to watch their back. “We’ll go through the labs, boys! Straight ahead!” Kyle slowed down once they reached the laboratories, shocked to see it deserted. For some reasons, he had expected to find the place buzzing with scientists desperately trying to save their research but apparently they had evacuated them. He stared at the open panel behind Dr Stotch’s desk, curious to finally be able to see his secret lab. A thought made him walk towards it.

“Kyle, what are you doing? We have to go!”

“I know Stan, but we might find some useful documents, maybe an explanation of all this, we’ll need that later.”

Stan scowled but Kyle had a point so he reluctantly followed him into the room, keeping the two boys in front of him. This room was one of the strangest Stan had ever visited. There were computers everywhere, as well as microscopes and tubs and whatever those things with bubbles were. On their right, strange spinal columns were floating inside four large pods filled with blue liquid. But the weirdest thing by far was the collection of vivariums in front of the pods. The four of them walked towards it, drawn by the animals inside it.

Apparently, Dr Stotch had been created other new species besides the Indominus Rex. There was a two-headed white snake, a chameleon-mice, something that looked like a mix between a lizard and an exotic bird… Stan had no idea what the last thing was supposed to be, so he settled for ‘fishy-thingy’. A door opened on their left and they suddenly realised they were not alone. An InGen’s security team was working inside the room, taking samples and jars to put them in hypothermic boxes for transportation.

“What are you doing?” Kyle was both taken aback and angry. Those were not theirs to take. They belonged to Butters, not this small army. God only knew where they would go once off of the island or what use they would be put to. Then Cartman stepped into the room with a smirk and things got worse.

“I’m afraid that’s above your paid grade, ginger.”

“Where’s Butters?”

The question earned him an amused chuckle from Cartman who looked down at him, his expression triumphant. “Dr Stotch works for us.” That was a low blow for Kyle. Sure, Butters was a bit… eccentric and he had created the Indominus Rex, but he usually was so sweet… Kyle could hardly believe he would have followed Cartman willingly.

“That’s not a real dinosaur.” Tim had popped from behind Kyle, throwing a disapproving look at the picture of the Indominus Rex on the screen in front of them. Cartman laughed in reply and stepped closer to the screen.

“No, it ain’t, son.” The man looked back at Kyle, more serious now. “Someone’s gotta make sure that company has a future,” he pointed at the screen. “Imagine. That one, miniaturised to a smaller size. Intelligent, fast, strong. Able to hide from the most advanced technology. A living weapon unlike anything we’ve ever seen. Y’see, with this, we could make this company reach a new level, we could-“

A screech cut him off and they all jumped backwards to get away from the raptor that had stepped inside. She paid no attention to Stan and his group, entirely focused on Cartman who was desperately trying to get her to leave him alone.

“Easy! Easy! Hey!” The raptor looked at him curiously, cocking her head on one side as if trying to understand him. “We’re on the same side, right? Right?” Cartman raised a shaky hand in front of him, just as he had watched Stan do a thousand times to calm down his raptors. She glanced at the hand then back at his face and Stan pushed everyone back. Charlie might fool Cartman into believing he had her tamed, but Stan knew better. As if to confirm his thought, she suddenly pound on him, first biting off his hand before she ripped him apart, making the man yell in pain and terror.

They all ran out of the room, not interested in watching Charlie eat Cartman alive. Kyle yelled at the group to turn left but Charlie broke through the window to land right in front of them, blocking the access to the back door. They turned on their heels and fled the building, hoping to get back in the car. Of course, nothing went as planed and they were suddenly surrounded by the three remaining raptors. Stan tried to shield Kyle and the kids by stepping in front of them, so that the raptors would mostly see him. Blue was right in front of him, studying him, but making no threatening noise or gesture. He lowered his gun and raised a hand in front of him.

“So, that’s how it us, uh?” Stan stared into her eyes as he dropped his gun on the ground. She still had whatever the soldiers had put on her head. Slowly, carefully, he stepped closer to Blue. She growled at him, warning him to stay away, but he only smiled at her. “Shh, it’s me, you know I wouldn’t hurt you, don’t you?” He spoke softly, moving his hand closer until he could touch her. Slowly, he unbuckled the harness then stepped back. Something had changed in Blue’s eyes and Stan felt ecstatic. Apparently, he had earned her trust back.

But the moment was ruined by the Indominus Rex’s screech. Slowly, she appeared from behind a building, as threatening as ever. Stan had never felt more exposed in his life, but at least, he had his raptors back. The Indominus stopped a few feet from them and engaged a ‘discussion’ with the raptors, certainly to get them to eat the humans behind them. Stan and Blue exchanged a look then the man let out a sharp whistle and his squad attacked the large dinosaur.

Stan smiled then he remembered he and the others were right in the middle of this battle. “Move guys, hurry up! We have to get away from them!” He was not sure his raptors would win this, but even if they did, today’s earlier experience had made him weary. The last thing he wanted was to be around once this fight would be over. As they ran, they had to dodge raptors falling or the Indominus’ feet. Stan eventually managed to hide the boys in a shop but he had lost Kyle. He turned around and found him on the phone, running towards the Tyrannosaur’s paddock. Great. Kyle’s mind had finally snapped.

* * *

 

He was mad, completely mad for doing that, but Kyle had heard his cousin mention something about the raptors not having enough teeth and the thought had popped in his mind. If the raptors were not enough, hopefully the Tyrannosaur would be. “Yes, John, I know what I’m doing! Now grow some and open the goddamn gate!” He yelled down his phone, glaring at the security camera on the paddock. He threw his phone aside and gripped the distress flare he had found in the shop tighter in his hand as the alarm went off, announcing to the world that the gate was opening.

Kyle was shaking, his mind was screaming at him to get the hell away from here, but he held his ground. He had to stay where he was so that the dinosaur would see him, lock on him, and… well. Follow him. Kyle tried not to think about the facts he knew on T-rex, such as how fast it could run. To stop himself from overthinking it, he lit the flare. Instantly, the light reflected on the T-Rex large eyes and Kyle could feel the ground shaking under her feet. He waited another couple of seconds, then fear caught up with him and he started running for his life, although he kept in mind where he had to go.

Kyle, closely followed by the T-Rex, came bursting into view, right behind the battle that was taking place in the middle of the resort’s main road. The redhead threw the flare at the Indominus before ducking behind a large rock. The two massive dinosaurs collided in a sickening crash. Kyle raised his head to watch the fight, surprised to see that the raptors were fighting alongside the T-Rex. He looked across the road and met Stan’s wide eyes. The other man seemed in awe, and a bit shocked as well. Kyle probably would have been looking the same if Stan had suddenly appeared, a running T-Rex behind him.

While the two colossus fought over his head, Kyle ran the few feet that separated him from Stan and the boys and together, they fled the battle, praying they would not be crushed by one of the dinosaurs’ foot or attack by a lost pterodactyl. Escaping proved more difficult than they would have expected. The dinosaurs were huge, so they could hardly disappear, but that also meant they literally crushed everything on their path, including the shops in which Stan, Kyle and the boys were trying to take cover. They all froze when a cry broke the air, followed by the sound of a large body collapsing on the ground, making it shake under their feet.

Stan waited a few seconds before he tentatively stepped out of the shop they had ended up in. The Indominus was laying on the ground, immobile, blood pouring out of its throat. There was only one raptor alive, Blue, and she was glaring at the beat up T-Rex, looking ready to either pounce on him or flee. Eventually, as if silently agreeing on a truce just for this one time, the T-Rex turned around and left, heading for the forest. Blue, on the other hand, seemed at loss. She was snuffling her sisters, trying to get them to move by pushing them lightly. Stan felt distraught, she had lost her pack to protect him, because _he_ had instructed her and her sisters to attack the Indominus. Blue seemed to realise Stan was standing behind her because she turned to look at him, cocking her head in a questioning manner. Stan felt like she was asking whether she could stay with him or not, since he was now the only pack member she had left, as well as her alpha. He shook his head, not daring to speak. Blue whimpered but obeyed and left, leaving Stan and the group alone in this chaos.

Finding their way was easy after that since the resort was completely deserted. If the emergency rules had been followed as Kyle believed they had, the visitors were gathered into the main building, receiving first aid while they waited to be evacuated. As for the dinosaurs, there were none in sight. The mixed scent of all those predators and death was probably enough to keep them away for now. Still, it took them at least twenty minutes to get to the control room where John was anxiously waiting for them. Kyle had never been so happy to see his assistant, especially when he confided to him that he had made back up saves of today’s event on a USB stick for Kyle to keep as a piece of evidence. Kyle could never thank him enough for that, because even though he didn’t want to think about the consequences of this catastrophe now, he would have to face them sooner or later, and probably sooner than he would wish. With the USB stick safely hidden in his pocket, Kyle followed John to the helicopter waiting to take them all far away from the island.

* * *

 

Kyle had no memory of the journey in the helicopter. All he remembered, was climbing on board and sitting between his brother and his cousin to hold them during the flight while Stan sat in front of him, an exhausted but warm smile on his lips.

They were taken to a Costa Rican airport which had been requisitioned by the army to deal with this crisis. Doctors had a look at them, checked their injuries and made sure they were fine, before they were guided inside a large airplane hangar to take some rest on the camp beds provided by the army. Kyle was reminded of that one time when there had been a violent tempest in his town and his family had had to stay in the sports hall until the authorities had allowed them to go back home. There where children crying, parents were crying as well, holding their children close, and many people had bandages on their head or arms, probably from the pterodactyl attack. Kyle felt sick seeing this. It was his fault, he should have been more careful, he should have talked more to Butters about the Indominus, maybe he could have prevented this… There was no point in self-pity now, but he could not stop himself from thinking about all those people who had died because of him.

By dawn, family members of the survivors started arriving. At first, there were happy reunions, children reunited with their parents, lovers finding their other half, friends crying with joy and relief, until a heartbroken wail made everyone fall silent. From what they could gather, a father had just be informed his little girl had not made it through. That chilled Kyle to the bones and he held the boys closer to him, tears coming to his eyes as guilt took him over. Then the chatter resumed, but softer this time. Meanwhile, Stan had found his friend, Barry. The French man had cursed at him for taking his beloved motorbike but otherwise he was fine, except for a few minor bruises. Together they helped the army deal with the injured and shocked people, putting their skills from their time back in the army to good use. Kyle watched Stan from afar, wondering what would happen now. They had been through so much, and though he was more than capable of taking care of himself, having the taller man around made him feel calmer. Hopefully, Stan felt the same way.

* * *

 

His mother and father arrived around 11 am, together with Tim’s parents. They staggered into the hangar, desperately trying to spot the redhead in this sea of people, praying Ike and Tim would be with him. Sheila was the first to see him. She gasped back a sob then started running towards him. Kyle raised his head at the sound of heels clapping on the ground, expecting another one of those joyful reunions, and froze to find his parents making their way towards him.

“Oh my god…” his voice was barely above a whisper, “Wake up boys, they’re here. Mom and dad are here, Ike. So are your parents Tim.” He made them stand up and shifted uncomfortably, holding back tears, as the parents fussed around Ike and Tim, crushing them in a tight embrace. Then Sheila looked at her older son and she let out a cry before pulling him close while Kyle broke down in tears, repeating “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” over and over again into her shoulder. She hushed him gently and put a hand on his face, smiling through her tears.

“Are you okay? Oh Kyle, we thought- and you saved them- It must have been so horrible…” She held both her children close, almost chocking them while she recited thankful prayers in Hebrew. Once the group hug was over, they headed for the entrance to leave, eager to go home, and with the tension in the atmosphere mostly gone, the boys started talking about the “awesome things” Kyle and his cool boyfriend had done to keep them safe, much to Kyle’s dismay as it brought two things into light: one, Ike and Tim had been chased down by dinosaurs; and second, his mother was now aware a boyfriend – “ _and SOON TO BE HUSBAND I HOPE”_ – existed. Said boyfriend who somehow managed to appear right after Sheila’s comment.

“Kyle, the police is looking for you. I told them to fuck off and leave you alone for now, but they want to hear you and make sure they can contact you later on.” Stan realised he was surrounded by Kyle’s family when Ike snorted because his mother’s eyes had positively lightened up upon seeing such a handsome man look so ready to fend off any person that might try to bother her sweet little boy.

“Ooh! Aren’t you going to introduce us to your boyfriend, Kyle?”

Kyle groaned, feeling his face grow warmer, and threw an apologetic look at Stan who looked a bit overwhelmed.

“Hey Stan, meet the family.” He lowered his voice, “Don’t mind my mother, she… She’s always very, and I mean _very_ , enthusiastic whenever I meet a ‘potential husband’ and with everything that’s happened… Well. You can only imagine.”

Stan laughed then moved a bit closer to the redhead to shake his parent’s hands, making him flush once more. “Hi, I’m Stan, very nice to meet you. I’m sorry but I have to borrow your son a second. I promise I’ll bring him back.” His manners seemed to have win over Sheila because she beamed at him.

“Fine, but don’t be too long. I don’t care what those policemen want, I want my son back in less than an hour.” She paused then added more seriously. “And you’re invited for dinner. I’m not taking no for an answer. It’s the least I can do after you’ve saved our boys. Plus, we need to be properly introduced and this hangar is hardly the place for that.” She added with an amused smile.

Kyle let out another annoyed groan and started pushing Stan away from his moter, suddenly very keen to go talk to the police before Sheila could announce the wedding for the next day. That only made Stan laugh but he complied, waving goodbye at the family while Kyle apologised, looking mortified. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry about that Stan. I told you she’s wanted me married for a long time. Plus you’re like, everything she wants and more I’d guess so…” He shrugged, now walking next to Stan. “Anyway, I just want to say, you don’t have to feel like you have to come dine with us. I mean, sure if you want to come along but we’re not even really together, right? I mean, we can be-“

“I want to!” Stan blurted before he could stop himself. “I want to be with you. Sure, our first date was a disaster, but I’m pretty sure I’ve seen more of you today than I did during this failed date and the years we worked together.” He shrugged, looking nervous all of a sudden. He almost wished he was back on the island for a second, at least he could deal with that without sounding like an idiot. “We could try at least, right? I don’t think I could just… leave you, not after today, I won’t feel alright with leaving you for a while.”

Kyle was speechless for a moment then he smiled brightly and stepped closer to him, relieved to know he felt the same way. “Alright. Let’s stick together then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my first language so feel free to point them out! 
> 
> And it's my first fanfic, so critics are welcome but don't be too harsh please!
> 
> Edit: I completely forgot to put the translations to the French bits
> 
> "T'es fou?" = are you out of your mind?  
> "On peut pas les laisser faire ce qu’ils veulent avec elles !" = We can't let them do whatever they want with them!  
> "Putain, c’est moi! Tu m’as oublié?" = It's me, damnit! Remember me?


End file.
